


琼斯的早晨

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Hangover, Other, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 世风日下！美利坚精神小伙竟夜驭四男？！（别信)
Relationships: America & China & England & France & Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	琼斯的早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 国设贵乱天雷请注意。灵感来源于银魂后宫篇，你们懂的。  
> 时间设定为2008年奥运会。

醒来的时候我感觉像是天灵盖上有一百三十七个摇滚乐手抱着吉他嗷嗷叫着疯狂蹦跳。  
房间的窗帘没拉紧，透进一小条的阳光，正好照在被子上。  
我盯着天花板，花了四秒钟重新建立对周围世界的感知。  
这里是……呃，对，这里是北京，我应该在国宾馆自己的房间，但是完全没印象昨晚的宴会后自己是怎么回来的。  
今天是八月……八月几号来着？  
不管是几号，反正是奥运会第一天。  
啊，我想起来了！今天有奥运篮球比赛！我从床上弹了起来，结果又头痛到视野里直冒色块。  
等眼前疑似自家国旗的幻觉消散后，我才发现了异样。  
屁股底下柔软又丝滑的被子触感是如此真实。  
我低头，看到自己的八块腹肌。  
我掀开被子，没有看到心爱的星条旗短裤。  
我把被子盖了回去，打了个喷嚏。  
从年初我就多少有要感冒的迹象，眼睛容易发酸发热，还曾经在开会时差点一喷嚏喷到乔治脸上去。白宫甚至不得不为此把中央空调的温度上调两度，还限制了我的冰淇淋供给。  
我的意思是，我相当确定自己最近没有裸睡的习惯。  
无论如何，我先伸手去拿床头柜上的眼镜，然后意识到——  
我睡觉的时候离床的边沿这么近的吗？  
我缓缓转过头。  
另一侧的被子有着明显的隆起。但是我没看到对方的脸。此人整个盖在被子底下，只露出几缕柔顺的金发。  
这至少说明我没有把哪个中国人拐到房间，感谢上帝，否则即便中国不会真的举着锅追杀我他也可能会在我的食物里下泻药。英雄知道他干得出来。  
那坨被子动了。  
我打了个激灵，死死抓着自己这边的被子牢牢遮盖好下半身，准备接受命运。  
被子滑了下去，露出一张睡眼惺忪、留着胡子的面孔。  
法国看着我。  
我看着法国。  
法国看着我。  
——不，我还没有准备好接受命运！！！

我裹着被子坐在地上。浴室里响着水声，法国在里面洗澡。  
而我，在思考是否应该趁这个机会逃跑。  
我当然不是觉得跟人上床就是什么天大的罪恶。好吧，我是个有十九岁人类躯体的三百多岁的处男，但毕竟除了开放的青少年我家还有One Million Moms这种希望祖国永远纯洁永远做个圣洁小天使的组织——英国现在都不这么看我了，真的，他们比英国更像我妈，名副其实。  
总之我还是个处男。至少昨天还是。  
昨天晚上到底发生了什么？我问自己。我印象最深的是宴会上的水晶虾酱牛排北京烤鸭水果冰淇淋——  
哦，还有白酒。  
我不是前监护人那样的酒鬼，何况理论上来说我还没到自家的合法饮酒年龄。不过，我其实还挺喜欢访问那些饮酒年龄是十八岁的地方，当国际会议上所有人都手捧红酒杯谈笑风生而我作为世界领袖却只能端着无酒精饮料的时候，那感觉实在糟糕。  
我猜这也是种有害的大男子主义，即使我再强大有些国家都能因为我喝不了酒把我当孩子。  
尤其是俄罗斯，就算1991年的冬天他在我面前一败涂地，只要拿着酒壶他就敢肆意嘲笑我。  
我对此一向不以为然，当你只能用酒量嘲笑别人只能说明你再没有其他资本，而我还不至于把他仅剩的一点尊严都扒了。按英国的话说这就叫胜者风度。  
而昨天不只是俄罗斯就喝酒问题嘲笑我，中国也喝嗨了。  
他举着酒杯一个国家一个国家地劝酒，不知怎么做到的，几句话就能让对方心甘情愿地喝。一般这种场合他们会用雪碧代替白酒给我，但是我实在想试试传说中的茅台就又悄悄给换了回来。我记不清中国当时跟我说了什么，只记得自己非常感动，一口闷了杯子里的酒。  
然后我就断片了。  
而男性在彻底断片的情况下是不可能起生理反应的——对，我是个处男，但我也具备生理卫生常识。  
也就意味着如果真的发生了什么也一定是法国干的，但我相当确定自己的屁股完好无损。  
我打消了逃跑的念头：无论如何，就算我和法国光着身子躺在一张床上也不意味着我们俩一定发生了什么，可是如果真的发生了点什么英雄当然不能不负责。这就是世界领袖的责任感。  
浴室的门开了。  
“我不知道说什么好，”法国穿着浴袍出来了，“总之恭喜你迈入成年人的世界吧。”  
我坐在地上仰望着他，张大了嘴。  
“等等等等，为什么这么说？我们只是躺在一张床上没有任何迹象表明进行了负距离身体接触——”  
法国诗意地叹了口气：“本来我也觉得自己不可能对你这种小鬼出手，可惜，证据确凿。”  
他侧过身示意我看他的脖子。  
那里有个咬痕。

法国阻止了我给自己的牙医打电话要求他根据咬痕进行鉴定的企图。  
“你这样也太伤我心了，美利坚，”他说，“在你面前的可是全欧洲的初恋，怎么也不能算你吃亏。”  
我坐在地上把头埋进膝盖里，渴望睁开眼睛就能发现一切只是一场梦。  
这不科学！难道国家意识体没有醉酒时失去打炮能力的权利吗！  
我抬起头，法国还在那里。  
这不是梦境而是沉重的现实：我，美利坚合众国，又名阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，世界的英雄，在毫无记忆的情况下于异国他乡和一个欧洲佬脱了处。  
“好了，别伤心了，”法国弯下腰拍了拍我的脑袋，“真这么接受不了就当无事发生，行不行？我也不想因为玷污了他的宝贝弟弟挨英格兰一顿揍。”  
他的大度使我十分愧疚，也让我更像欺负了孤寡老人不认账的流氓小青年。世界的英雄怎么能这样不负责任！  
于是我跟法国说：“不，没关系，我会负责的！”  
法国抬了一下眉毛：“别逼自己，阿尔弗雷德，你真的不用把这件事看得太私人。”  
他那副关爱幼儿园小朋友的表情激发了我的逆反心理，毕竟美利坚就是那种你不让我做什么我就要做什么的性格。我跳起来拍胸脯保证：“放心，英雄敢作敢当！哪怕是以结婚为前提的交往阿嚏！”  
法国默默从地上捡起我的星条旗短裤递给我。  
“真的没必要，”他说，“哥哥也不是那种能结婚的性格。你要真想负责的话……”  
他双手抄在胸前（我无法不注意到他胸毛的生命力是多么旺盛）思考了一会儿。  
“说实在的你家现在的金融状况实在让我担心，”他严肃起来，“你要真想负责的话，就把华尔街拆了吧。”  
完了，法兰西被我搞傻了梦回一七八九了！

华尔街的问题先搁置一边，今天我和法国都有想看的比赛，于是我们别别扭扭地一起走出了十八号楼。  
经过门口的鎏金铜狮子时我打了个哆嗦，脖子上的汗毛倒竖。这是一种久违了但我绝对忘不了的感触，四十年时光形成的条件反射下我立刻伸手去掏枪却摸了个空。  
哦该死的禁枪令！  
接着这股寒意的罪魁祸首从狮子后面走了出来，我发誓周围的树木都因为他的存在瑟瑟发抖。俄罗斯手持一根水管——为什么他的武器就没被没收？——脸色白得吓人，眼睛发红还挂着明显的黑眼圈。他盯着我，又看向旁边的法国，接着露齿一笑，高高举起水管。那勇猛的身姿冰雪般的凛然气质和血红的双眼一瞬间就将我带回了一九四五，啊，多么令人怀念的——  
“你这个苏卡不列！！！！！”  
他这一声着实把我吼懵了，再次感谢那四十年给我的条件反射我好歹躲过了劈下来的水管，但俄罗斯不依不饶地一边用俄语叫骂一边依旧试图打爆我的头：“色胚！通奸者！不要脸的负心汉！！！”  
“你他妈在说什么！”我无比希望宾馆的警卫员听不懂俄语否则美利坚的国际形象就要毁在这了，俄罗斯这一串指控让我完全摸不着头脑，只得转头向法国求助：“喂，F—”  
法兰西，全欧洲的初恋，人权宣言的发源地，刚刚协助我完成了人生重要仪式的意识体，已经消失得无影无踪。  
“Fuck.”

我和俄罗斯最终没有在十八号楼门口继续互殴，虽然考虑到装备情况，如果继续进行下去也可能是我被单方面殴打——这点战略眼光我还是有的，毕竟俄罗斯现在还有狂暴状态加成。  
“你考虑清楚了，”我告诉他，“要是这里的建筑哪怕有一点损毁，中国肯定能让你赔得底裤都不剩！”  
这句话成功让他停止挥舞水管。但我还没来得及松口气，更为惊悚的事情就发生了。  
俄罗斯哭了。  
这简直不亚于我在床上发现法国的冲击力：一个比我还高的铁血北方汉子，和英雄杠了四十年的前任头号死敌，一手拖着根水管一手抓着下巴底下的围巾，眼泪哗哗地往下流，简直让我怀疑俄罗斯境内是不是大夏天起了暴风雪。  
和他斗嘴我会，和他斗殴我也能奉陪，但是谁也没教过我一个哭了的俄罗斯怎么处理！  
英雄自从独立后哪受到过这种惊吓！  
“呃……那个，你别这样我真的害怕……”  
他不理我，甚至丢了水管蹲下来蜷成一团继续哭。  
直觉告诉我这种时候采用居高临下的姿态不太合适，于是我艰难地下蹲——这些东欧人和亚洲人到底是怎么做到的——前脚掌支撑着全身的重量岌岌可危：“那个，俄罗斯，布拉金斯基，虽然我不知道发生了什么但咱们能不能别在公共场合这样？”  
他从手臂后露出一只眼睛瞪着我，我立刻举起双手以示没有恶意，上帝作证，我从未想过竟然有一天会对俄罗斯做出这个动作。好在我的牺牲有了效果，俄罗斯吸了吸鼻子站了起来，转身朝楼内走去。  
我颤巍巍地站起来跟上他。  
然后眼睁睁地瞅着他停下，再转过身，从我身边走过。  
他捡起地上的水管，不给我一个眼神，又继续往楼里走。

“所以，”我小心翼翼地问他好像他不是个身高一米八的狂暴人熊而是个五岁小姑娘，“到底发生了什么？”  
我来不及取武器所以带他到了这间会议室，至少希望他看在这里的古董展品的面子上不要抡水管。  
俄罗斯没在哭了，我令人尊敬的前死敌握着水管宛若握着权杖，脊背挺直下巴抬得高高的，可惜他眼睛还是红的所以只能达到个色厉内荏外强中干的效果。  
“你夺取了俄罗斯的骄傲。”他说。  
我眨了眨眼睛：“你误会了，我对你带来的伏特加一点兴趣都没有。”  
“别他妈装傻，琼斯！”他嚷嚷得我直耳鸣，“你敢不承认你昨天，你——你——”他眼睛更红了，“而且我们刚做过那个，你就又和法兰西搅到一块去了！”  
等等。  
实话说我不怎么擅长读暗示，直来直去才是美利坚的风格。但是他逻辑支离破碎的发言和今早我受到的惊吓结合起来，逐渐在我脑中构筑出一个不得了的结果。  
我倒抽一口冷气。  
“停一下，你的意思是说，昨天，你和我，我们进行了一些不是打架的、深入的身体接触……”  
“怎么，你想抵赖？”他露出毛骨悚然的微笑。“不得不说我十分佩服你，美利坚，你为了羞辱政敌竟然能自我牺牲到这个地步。也许我该感谢你没有在一九九一年——”  
“打住！打住！”我崩溃大叫，“我绝对不是那个意思！”他的想象力竟然在这个层面能够如此跃进实在让我叹为观止，但这次他真的太高估我了——竟然指望一个处男想到用肉体征服的方式羞辱他？俄罗斯的意识体是随便就能搞得下去的吗！伤敌尊严一千自损审美八百！  
况且我不相信要是他不愿意我还能搞成功！  
但这可是茅台，有个细小的声音提醒着我，什么都可能发生。  
俄罗斯还盯着我，手里抓着水管。我的前任死敌有他自己的骄傲，他没理由在这种事上撒谎。  
将心比心，一个意识体在斗争中被另一个意识体差点斗到升天，接着甚至还要被对方肉体羞辱……呕，美利坚，你都干了些什么事啊！  
“对不起，”我真诚地跟他道歉，这也是国生第一次，“我实在记不清昨天发生什么了，但英雄会为自己的行为负责的。”  
一个也是负责，两个也是负责，我感到自己已经破罐破摔。  
俄罗斯目光里明明白白写着不信任：“你嘴里从来没有过一句实话。”  
“那是公事，这是私事，”我说，“私人范围内能做的补偿我一定尽力做到。”  
说实话我确实很怕他会说结婚什么的，但想想他家对同性别情侣的态度就又稍微放心了一些。  
“私人范围？”他一脸不满的样子，“我还想说迁都加州呢……”  
干！这该死的意识体果然满脑子只想着扩张版图！肮脏的成年人！！！  
“但这确实不太可能，”俄罗斯不无遗憾地叹气，“所以，让我们私奔去西伯利亚一个月吧！”他眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光辉，“啊，不可以带电子产品哦。”  
我夺门而出。

我在走廊里一路狂奔，神经质般地一会儿回一下头看俄罗斯有没有追上来。目前还没有狂奔怒熊的迹象，但这可是俄罗斯！  
美利坚，你要坚强，我告诉自己，你是个独立了两百多年的大孩子了。  
但我忍不住！  
我的躯体年龄还是十九岁，我昨天还是个处男，为什么今天就要同时和五常中的两个处理情感纠纷！  
在这种时候只有一个意识体能帮我，现在想来，我独立前从来甚至没来得及和他来一场那个传说中青春期必备的“男人间的谈话”，我如今的困境和这个脱不了干系！  
我在他房间门外急刹车，忍住了一拳打穿门的冲动开始猛拍它：“英国！救命啊！”  
等待他开门的时候我努力回忆着狗狗眼的正确表演方式，他就吃这一套，我懂的。  
很快，那张有着粗眉毛的面孔出现在我面前。我没有想到，看到前监护人竟然真的让我眼泪汪汪，就好像从前出门耍掉进坑里回来找他包扎的时候一样。我委屈地叫他：“英格兰——”  
我的父亲，我的哥哥，我唠唠叨叨的“妈咪”——  
他一杯红茶直接泼到了我脸上：“你他妈还有脸出现在我面前！！！”

英格兰，我的父亲，我的哥哥，我唠唠叨叨的“妈咪”，我的……  
不行，这个词我真的说不出口。  
英国让我进了他的房间，还给了我一条毛巾擦脸，但是这也是他仅剩的一点善意。  
“目无尊长！毫无廉耻！”此时他在房间里一边走来走去一边骂我，“你怎么敢——你怎么敢乘人之危，对象还是你的监护人！”  
我缩着脑袋，没有像以往那样纠正他——应该是前监护人。  
接着英国指着我的鼻子落下最后的判决：“变态！”  
啊，我的心已经死去了。  
我已经不想追究，醉酒的状态下我是如何雄起；这能比一夜连搞三个意识体更困难吗？  
这就是身为世界最强国家意识体的宿命吗？  
“对不起。”我蔫头蔫脑地说。  
“说对不起有什么用！”英国怒气冲冲。  
老柯克兰已经进入了“不管你说什么都是错的”模式，这种时候除了立正挨打，又有别的什么办法？  
于是我提议：“要不你打我一顿，我不还手。”  
至少挨英国一顿揍我不会残。  
他看着我，眼睛里的怒火慢慢化成了无奈，接着变得伤心欲绝。这位绅士掏出手帕捂住了脸：“我不记得把你养成了这样的孩子啊！”  
我都让你打我了你还想怎样？！他居然还搬出这句话，上帝啊！  
“对不起，亚瑟，”我叫了他的人类名字希望能唤起前监护人的人性，“我真的很抱歉，如果我能做点什么让你好受点我会做的，但你能不能不要再骂我变态了？”  
他把手帕拿了下来，注视着我。  
然后他老脸一红。  
我立刻明白自己说错话了，该死的我怎么能忘记要说变态他才是真的在行！完了，我挖了个坑自己跳了，我早该知道他动机不纯，这个对小男孩有狂热兴趣的大叔——  
“既然都这样了不如我们就像以前一样住在一起，”他温柔地说，“你把独立日取消了吧。”

我失魂落魄地走在国宾馆的湖边上。  
此刻，我的国身安全处于极大威胁中。十八号楼是待不下去了，我必须换个地方避开那三个意识体，最好能干脆从国宾馆搬出去。如果这是在自己家我绝不可能怂得逃跑——不，仔细想想，假如我在自己家因为这种原因惹到五常中的三个，没准上司会气得直接把我打包邮到马里亚纳。  
所以我决不能让随行代表团知道这件事，也就是说我目前能求救的对象只有——  
我拨通了东道主国的电话。  
他很快就接了起来：“你好啊，美国。”  
“谢天谢地，”我说，“中国，王耀，我有大麻烦了，你能不能——”  
“哎呀，真抱歉，”他关切地说，“我尽量处理了，结果还是屁股痛吗？”  
我的黑莓从手里掉了下去。

日本出现的时候我正在湖边嚎啕大哭。  
我知道这很丢人，这不是世界的英雄意识体该干的事，可我真的忍不住。一夜间破处还毫无印象也就算了，分别占了前死敌、前监护人和战友的便宜也就算了，可是想到我他妈居然还被别人占了便宜我就真的止不住男人的泪水！  
而且我就是想不明白中国是怎么做到的！是，我最近有点感冒，但好歹还是世界第一经济体啊！难道他因为办奥运获得了什么国力加成，还是说中国功夫就这么神奇？！  
日本好像有点被吓到了，但他还是朝我走过来，我的这位忠诚的好伙伴就是这么会关心人，可在这凄惨的世界中他的安慰也不足以平复我内心的苦痛。我向湖边又迈了两步，冲他大喊：“日本！别拦我！”  
他惶恐道：“美国先生，在下认为，以在下的力气本身就很难拦住您……”  
哦。  
最终我们并排坐在了湖边的石头椅子上。日本以一位见过大风大浪的千岁老人应有的体面听我吸溜着鼻子述说了今天发生的一切。  
“我就是不明白，”我总结，“这到底是怎么发生的？一个晚上四个！这在物理上是可能的吗！”  
他干咳了一声，露出有些为难的神色：“在下倒是见证了昨晚的一些事情，当然没有看到任何……细节。只是，我不确定美国先生会想听……”  
“我想听！”我一把抓住他的手，“拜托了日本！”  
“好……好的，美国先生，”他浑身僵直地把手抽了回去，接着深吸一口气，“事情是这样的。”  
“昨天，最先醉的是英国先生，他似乎不是很适应茅台，感觉不太舒服。您喝了一杯之后也醉了，但是您精力还很旺盛，还要求更多的酒。看到英国先生不舒服，您主动提出送他去洗手间照顾他。过了大概十分钟，您自己回来了，告诉我们英国先生想早些休息已经回了宾馆房间。顺便一提……您当时看起来神清气爽。  
“接着，俄罗斯先生因为和中国先生拼酒也醉了。您和他起了口角，然后表示要到外面解决……二十分钟后您又是自己回来的，看起来很开心，说俄罗斯打输了滚回房间了。  
“但是您和俄罗斯先生打架让东道主中国先生不太高兴，他拖着您出去说……说要好好教育一下不听话的小孩。半个小时后您……哭哭啼啼地回来了。中国先生没再出现，据说是上司找他有事。  
“最后就是法国先生，他喝醉之后倒是没做什么，只是趴在桌子上睡觉。因为您的房间更近，西班牙先生就拜托您顺路送他回去。  
“这就是我看到的全部了。”  
日本真诚地说。  
我默默站起来，向湖边走去。

“哇，哇，你想干什么！我绝对不允许奥运会期间发生这种丑事！”  
结果我还是没有跳成，追上来的日本和不知从哪里冒出来的中国一左一右拉住了我的胳膊，好吧，一个亚洲国家拉不住我他们就合作了！  
但是我现在真的不想看到中国啊！  
“不要想不开，”这只老狐狸慈爱地看着我，“我会负责的。”  
“不，我不需要你负责，真的！”  
“不要客气！当然最近我是比较忙，婚礼恐怕要退后举行，预算也比不上开幕式，但保证风风光光的！”他露出志得意满的神情，显然对昨天的开幕式相当满意，“啊，不过因为你欠的钱太多了我就不下聘礼啦，你可别忘了嫁妆啊。我也不要多，你把新英格兰给我吧，就当顺便把你哥鸦片战争的债也还了。”  
“不！！！！！”  
日本同情地看了我一眼，然后转头跟中国寒暄：“没想到您正好路过这里呢。”  
“你不说我都忘了，”中国一拍手，“我其实是受法国，英国和俄罗斯委托来找人的。”  
他掏出一只诺基亚。  
“喂，找到人啦，你们都过来吧。”

美利坚啊美利坚，你这两百多年的国生——  
就要交待在这儿啦……我欲哭无泪。  
“你跑到哪里去了呀？”俄罗斯笑眯眯的地散发杀气。  
“我还以为你去找上司商量，没想到在这里和日本约会？”英国向我正打算悄悄离开的朋友投去一个不友好的眼神。  
对此中国表示抗议：“没他你弟早跳湖了好吗！”  
他顺便把他弟拉回来了。日本脸色非常不好，我可以理解，面对五常还能开心的不多。  
“跳湖？这大可不必，美利坚，”法国说，“我说了，如果你真的不愿意，昨晚的事我们可以当作没有发生。”  
“昨晚的什么事？”我的前监护人顿时警惕起来。  
我绝望地闭上了眼睛。完了，我的受害人们对上线了，他们弄清昨晚发生的事也就是一会儿的工夫。  
“该死的青蛙！美国还是个孩子啊！”  
“说得跟我有的选一样！反倒是你这个变态竟然连自己弟弟都不放过！”  
“呵呵要抢美国吗，来啊，我会把你们都变成俄罗斯的一部分哦！”  
“不要在我家吵架！”  
上帝啊，为什么我要面对这些啊？我开开心心地陪着自家的姑娘小伙来参加奥运，本来今天还能去看篮球的，现在一切都给毁了！  
接着他们把炮口转向了我。  
”拆华尔街！”  
“取消独立日！”  
“跟我去西伯利亚！”  
“把新英格兰交出来！”  
“我的上帝啊，放过我吧！”我崩溃了，“英雄要负责，我懂，可是，可是……”  
在他们狰狞的嘴脸中我明白了，我忏悔了。这一切都是那一杯茅台造成的，我终于明白为什么自己家里的合法饮酒年龄定在二十一，二十一以下的毛头小子们根本管不住自己啊！  
“如果早知道事情会变成这样，我昨天就应该老实喝雪碧的！如果不是我喝醉了，我也不会失去自控做出对不起任何人的事来！可是现在……可是现在……呜呜呜我再也不会把雪碧换成酒了！”

那四个人面面相觑。  
然后，他们对我露出慈爱的笑容。  
“明白了就好。”中国探出胳膊摸了摸我的头。  
“整人——成功！”俄罗斯用唱歌一样的腔调说。  
“哇，演戏累死我了……”  
“不枉哥哥还伪造了咬痕。”

“这到底是为什么！”  
我现在出离愤怒！  
他们伪造了一整套剧情，骗我为自己没做过的事负责，更过分的是让我以为自己成功脱了处！  
还让我在大庭广众之下这么丢脸！  
只是为了让我保证不再把非酒精饮料换成酒？！  
“毛头小子就不该喝酒嘛，”俄罗斯说，“你喝醉了好烦啊。”  
法国的答案很干脆：“整你很好玩啊。”  
“你喝醉之后的表现，太丢五常的脸了，”英国翻了个白眼，“作为你的监护人我都脸上无光！”  
“这些也就算了，”中国叹气，接着露出愤怒无比的神情来，“关键是你喝醉之后潜入厨房，吃了我半个月的储备粮！”  
他一脚踹翻了石头椅子：“你知道再从全国各地调那些食材有多难吗！！！”

我知道自己挺能吃的。  
但是半个月的储备粮是有点过分。  
好吧，我再也不在宴会上喝酒了……

我挠了挠头，总觉得还是有哪里不对。这个整蛊过程有着某个十分关键的一环，让我彻底相信了他们的说辞。  
余光中，我注意到日本再次试图悄悄撤离现场。  
——我明白了。  
“日本！”我叫住他，“你刚才跟我讲的故事也都是编的吗！”  
他哆嗦了一下，眼神乱飘：“这个问题，在下需要好好考虑……”  
“你吓唬他干什么，”中国没好气地说，“是我让他帮忙的，别找他麻烦。”  
我看看日本，再看看中国。  
“他让你帮忙整我你就照办了？”我悲愤不已，我的朋友居然就这样出卖了我？！  
“当然是因为我给了他你永远给不了他的东西。”中国十分得意。  
“不可能！有什么东西是你给得出我没有的？我才是世界的——”  
“那个，”日本举起一只手，有些不好意思的样子，“有的，美国先生。”  
我难以置信地望着他：“什么？”  
日本回望我，神情柔和却坚定。  
“菜谱。”他说。

END


End file.
